Within the field of implantable medical devices, there exists a constant need to reduce the space and volume requirements of each device while increasing the capabilities of the same device. Considerable improvements in capability have occurred with developments in the power management and electronics assemblies in such devices. Further developments included shaping of components within the devices to permit improved outer shaping of the devices.
One class of internal components of such devices is an energy storing and delivery component, such as a battery or capacitor. Again, improvements in the design of this class of component have resulted in reduced space and volume requirements while maintaining capabilities. Yet this area has overlooked the use of certain improvements to achieve more efficient manufacturing and packaging attributes.